


pathetic

by thatonegrosskid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, this is short and dumb and i wrote it at 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/thatonegrosskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gideon sat on the floor, his hair in your hand, hands tied behind his back,  looking close to tears. adorable.'<br/>a short bit of sin for your viewing pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	pathetic

Gideon sat on the floor, his hair in your hand, hands tied behind his back, looking close to tears. adorable. he and his bratty friend Pacifica had been staying at your home for the past week while you stayed in gravity falls and you and your sister were making the best of it. when you first saw the two friends at your show you knew they’d be trouble, but after finding them sneaking around the tent the next night, you made sure to keep your eyes on them.   
now you lay your foot against his clothed erection, listening to his pants and whimpers, whether they be pain or pleasure you didn't care. he leaned his head into your hand and you pulled tighter, stepped harder, you saw the jade on your bolo tie shine. he keened, leaning to press his head against your crotch and you moved back.   
“don't touch me.” you said harshly and he flinched. he stuttered in that way you find so annoyingly charming and looked up at you with dark pleading eyes,”p-please Dipper i-i need more, please. ill do anything, it's been h-hours, i-” you cut him off with your magic, disgusted yet pleased at his pathetic begging. it had been a good hour anyway. you force him on his back with his knees up and straddle his waist.  
“you want me that bad, boy?” you ask, grinding down on him.

“y-yes, please.” he gasps, and you stop, putting your hand around his throat and squeezing lightly, to not to hurt, but to panic him. you look at the boy below you and smile, watching the panic and arousal in his eyes. he moans and you sigh dramatically.  
“well, if you want it that bad, who am i to deny?” you say slyly and begin to grind against him again, loving the hitch in his voice. you keep going listening to the array of moans, groans and pants coming from the boy under you, until you grow bored and tighten your hold on his neck making him choke. he wiggles his arms trying to reach up to his neck but they're tied and even if they weren't, you wouldn't have let go. you lean in closer to him, whispering into his ears.   
“you look so precious,” you say,”whiny and pathetic, loving everything i give you.” he tries to make a sound but it comes out airy, almost nonexistent. “don't you love this, Gideon? love being under me?” you stop your movements, getting on your hands and knees over him, your face over his dick. you bring your hand down to his jeans and you undo the zipper, taking him out and stroking lightly, almost as if you cared. “does that feel good, brat?” you ask before squeezing him so hard he bit his tongue not to scream. you go hard and fast, savoring the noise coming from him.   
“a-ah, i'm gonna- please Dipper d-don't stop, c-cumming!” he shouts in pain as you cut off his orgasm, stopping him from ruining your clean gloves. you get up and walk to the door, ready to leave. he looks at you with those same pleading eyes, asking what he did wrong, saying he’d do anything, just please. you laugh abit and walk out, he could stay there for the night.


End file.
